


Fan

by mizuirokandeya



Series: Klaine Advent 2015 [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Meeting, M/M, writer!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5371427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuirokandeya/pseuds/mizuirokandeya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Klaine Advent prompt 'fan'. Alternate meeting AU based on this prompt: "I was proofreading my manuscript in this cafe but I was so stupid and left it there, but when I came back to get it I saw you reading it"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fan

Going to the small café to proofread his manuscript had seemed like such a good idea. 

And it had been for the most part. The café is exactly the right amount of noisy to supply the perfect background sound without being too distracting and the coffee is enjoyable enough. Blaine’s motivation to work always rises when he’s there, no phone or laptop or TV by his side to distract him. It’s no surprise to him when he finishes more pages than he had planned to proofread.

Anyway, that smart decisions aside, he made a lot of dumb ones during the rest of the day. 

The first dumb decision is the fact that he buys a coffee to go and a piece of cake as a reward for his good work, leaving him with his hands full and glad that he had brought along his satchel for once and not just his smaller writing case.

The second one is not looking where he is going, because he hasn’t even left the shop before he stumbles over something and spills his coffee all over his jacket and the floor. 

The third one is taking of his bag and emptying it completely onto a chair and table, to find those dumb tissues he put in there at some point, while simultaneously apologizing about a hundred times to the barista and offering his help cleaning up. 

From that point on it just spirals. While the barista rejects his help with a friendly face, she still looks rather unhappy to have to clean up his mess and it leaves Blaine feeling guilty. He dejectedly cleans up his own jacket and repacks his bag without focusing on the task at hand. He leaves quickly after that and swears himself to leave a bigger tip the next time he comes back and that girl is working. 

When he comes home, he’s had a long walk to mentally beat himself up over the situation and he’s more than a little upset. He drops his bag into it’s usual corner and his jacket into the laundry basket, and then curls up in front of the TV to distract himself.

By the time four pm rolls around, Blaine has moved from the couch exactly twice. Once to pee and get a fork for the cake and once to get himself a bottle of water. When his phone rings, still on the coffee table where he left it that morning, he answers it with no motivation. His mood picks up a little when he realizes it’s Sam and they talk for a good twenty minutes before Blaine’s current manuscript comes up and he remembers that he had wanted to ask Sam’s opinion about a small change he wanted to make.

He gets up to get it from his bag but when he opens it, he discovers that his writing case is not in it. It takes him a second to process what this means but then he clearly remembers unpacking his bag because of the dumb tissues. 

He hangs up on Sam with a flimsy excuse and barely gets his shoes on before he’s out of the door and jogging back to the café. He hopes it’s still there, he hopes that nobody decided to take it with them — he splurged on the writing case, went with one of the more expensive ones and it’s obvious.

He’s sweaty and out of breath when he reaches the café and some people stare at him when he bursts through the door, wide-eyed and frantic. The most rational decision would probably be to ask the staff, if maybe someone had found his writing case and given it to them. But there is a small line in front of the counter and everybody looks busy and Blaine doesn’t have the patience to just wait around.

Instead he walks over to the table, where he had dropped his coffee this morning. It’s occupied by a single person, focused on something on the table and with their back to Blaine. 

“Excuse me,” Blaine says, more words already on the tip of his tongue. But then he actually can see the table and what the stranger is looking at, is definitely his manuscript, opened to somewhere in the middle. All Blaine can do is make an embarrassed noise in the back of his throat, which seems to break the strangers concentration because he startles and looks up at him.

They stare at each other for a second before Blaine blurts out “That’s mine.” and reaches for the case. He slams the it shut a little more violently than he plans to and then pulls it close to his chest. 

The man is still staring and Blaine wants to run and never come back because him nearly losing his manuscript had already been bad enough but somebody else reading it before he was ready to show it, is so much worse. But then again the stranger had been really focused on reading and maybe getting another opinion next to Sam’s and his mother’s wouldn’t be so bad. 

“Do you maybe want to sit down for a minute?”, the man asks and his voice sounds calm and pleasant and without even thinking, Blaine lets himself slump into the chair across from him. He takes a few deep breaths before he slowly starts looking through his writing case, to check if everything is where it should be. He can feel him watching his every move but he doesn’t say anything. 

When Blaine’s sure that he has collected himself again, he zips up the case and places it carefully on the table. “I’m sorry for startling you.”

They man laughs and rolls his eyes. “Oh, please. You had every right. I was snooping.” 

“That doesn’t excuse me practically ripping it out of your hands.”

“Let’s just agree to disagree here and let me apologize for looking through your case,” he says, his cheeks turning pink. “I just wanted to see if there was any personal information inside but instead I found a manuscript with a clickbait title and a really intriguing summary. What can I say, I’m easy to bait.” 

“The title is still a work in progress. One of my friends thought it would be funny and I needed a working title, so yeah.” They are both quiet for a few seconds after that, before he can bring himself to ask the question he really wants answered. “What did you think of the story?”

The stranger takes a moment to think and Blaine can feel himself grow nervous while waiting. 

“I obviously haven’t read all of it and, fair warning, I’m no expert in reviewing books but to me it read nicely. It felt really relatable so far and it held my attention well enough to keep me reading for a few hours. I don’t know what to think about the romance part though but that’s probably just me not having the whole story.” He shrugs his shoulders, before a smile spreads on his face. “Maybe if you let me read the rest of the story I can give you a better review.” 

Blaine isn’t sure if the stranger is flirting with him or really just wants to finish reading his book. Both options could be the reason for his face flushing with pleasure though. It’s been awhile since he’s had the chance to go out with someone, to focused on getting the writing part of his book done and then the editing and proofreading. The stranger seems nice enough and he certainly is attractive.

“Maybe if you give me your name?” Blaine asks, a shy smile on his face.  
“Kurt Hummel. Do I get your name to, B. D. Anderson?” 

“Oh, sure. It’s Blaine.”

“And what does the D stand for?” Kurt winks at him and that is definitely flirting. 

“Maybe we should discuss that somewhere else,” Blaine says and then blushes when he realizes that it sounds like he’s propositioning Kurt. He must be more flustered by this whole day than he thought. “Oh god sorry, I meant like on a date or just over coffee when I’ve not just had one of the most stressful days of my life.”

“How about I give you my number and when you’re properly relaxed,” and there is that wink again, “you give me a call? And if our first date goes well, we’ll talk about you giving me copy of that manuscript again. Not that I’d be offended if you choose not to but you don’t want to leave your newest fan hanging, do you?”

Blaine can’t keep himself from laughing out loud and it doesn’t take long before Kurt joins in. After that they keep talking for a moment, before they decide to leave — Blaine realizes that he’s still a mess and he probably smells bad after jogging all the way here and Kurt just has a dinner with friends to get to. Blaine nearly forgets his writing case again because Kurt makes a slightly inappropriate comment while they’re getting up, that has them both in tears. He remembers it just in time though. 

(A week later they do go out on a date though and on the way back to Blaine’s place, Blaine tells Kurt he’s totally allowed to finish reading the manuscript. The sex they have that night is wonderful and when Blaine wakes up in the middle of the night to Kurt slapping him with a pillow and saying “That ending is not fair! You are changing that!” it’s surprisingly nice too.)

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on [Tumblr](http://mizuirokandeya.tumblr.com/post/134699240662/fan)


End file.
